Una antigua leyenda de Poniville: Regresar de la muerte
by FHix
Summary: Lo que ha pasado al mundo de los muertos no debe volver. Una historia que aterrará a potrancas y potrillas en la víspera de Nightmare Night. Una poni pierde a su amor en la guerra, y cuando traen su cadáver al pueblo, se le ofrece la oportunidad de enterrarlo en un sitio específico para que vuelva a la vida, pero con resultados inesperadamente maléficos.
1. Chapter 1

**Una antigua leyenda de Poniville: Regresar de la muerte**

 _Un relato que fue una auténtica historia real (en Ponyville, claro)_

 **1**

Todos se habían reunido en torno al fuego, las mane six, las CMC, y otros habitantes jóvenes de Ponyville, más dos ancianos, una era Granny Smith, y el otro era un viejo unicornio con una cicatriz sobre el ojo derecho. En ese momento, todos oían a Rainbow Dash contar una de sus tantas historias de terror, mientras algunos ponys oían atemorizados, a excepción de Scotaloo, que oía con atención a su interlocutora, demostrando un coraje mayor del que tuvo cuando fueron de campamento junto con sus amigas y las hermanas de éstas.

Era una tradición que formaba parte de la de la Nightmare Night. Era la noche previa, en la que quien quisiera podía reunirse con los otros ponys, alrededor de un fogón en un rincón alejado de Ponyville, casi lindando con el Bosque Everfree. Allí pasaban el tiempo contando historias tenebrosas hasta la madrugada. Así se fomentaba cierta competencia entre los más osados, a ver quién podía aguantar despierto hasta más tarde,sin dejarse llevar por la superstición o la sugestión de cada historia. También, existía el desafío de ver quién contaba la historia más aterradora. Entre esos estaban Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Scotaloo...

La historia de Rainbow había dejado impactados a todos. Fluttershy estaba oculta en un rincón, temblando, entre Twilight, Spike y Rarity. Rainbow retó a quien quisiera oírla a que contara no sólo una historia aterradora, sino que fuera cierta. Sabía que nadie contaba con ese detalle. Todos sabían -pero no decían- que los relatos compartidos en las noches previas a la Nightmare Night son, en su mayoría, falsos. Falsos relatos del amigo de un amigo al que le suceden cosas paranormales, armados con anterioridad y dotados de la mayor cantidad de detalles posible, para hacerlos más verosímiles. Relatos de sucesos que ocurrían en lugares muy apartados o muy difíciles de explicitar. Pues con eso, Rainbow aumentó la apuesta: debía ser una historia de terror real sucedida en Ponyville.

Cuando el grupo creyó que nadie aceptaría la apuesta, el anciano, cariñosamente apodado Dobbs, se levantó con pesadez y avanzó hasta el fogón. Rainbow y los demás quedaron sorprendidos por su actitud. Le pidió amablemente a Rainbow que se sentara, y se acomodó la garganta.

Rainbow: Recuerde...

Dobbs: Sí, ya lo sé, muchacha. Si me dejan hablar les contaré todo. Primero quiero decirles que esta historia es tenida hoy por una leyenda, pero pasó en realidad. Incluso, fui testigo de varios hechos. En ese momento yo era muy joven, como los son varios de ustedes ahora.

Diamond Tira: (le susurra a Silver Spoon) ¿Cómo sabemos que no será un desvarío de viejo?

Cuando Diamond Tiara levantó la cabeza, se encontró con Dobbs observándola de costado, serio.

Dobbs: ¿Cómo sabemos nosotros que tú tienes una mejor historia? Deja de parlotear y criticar, que es para lo único que sirves. Si no te gusta, vete a tu casa.

Se oyeron algunas risas de fondo, y la potrilla volvió la cabeza, ofendida y enojada. A algunos ponys les chocaron estas palabras, no conocían esa faceta de Dobbs.

Dobbs: Son curiosas las experiencias sobrenaturales. Uno nunca sabe qué puede pasar, ni cómo las decisiones que tome y las acciones que realice pueden afectar el curso de las cosas. La historia que les voy a narrar, como dije, es verdadera, sólo que el tiempo ha pasado, es conocida entre la comunidad como algo que sucedió o pudo haber sucedido. Pero yo creo que se ha vuelto, en cierto modo, tabú, porque nadie quiere saber de ella, en primer lugar, y en segundo lugar, como una medida de protección.

"Lo relacionado a la dicotomía de la vida y de la muerte es algo que ha intrigado a los seres a lo largo del tiempo. Hay una incertidumbre total acerca de lo que hay más allá, después de la muerte. El mundo espiritual es enigmático, y descubrir lo que hay en él puede ser o puede no ser una grata o terrible experiencia.

"Lo único cierto es que lo que va para allá, bajo ningún concepto debe volver.

….

Rescaté esta historia sepultada en un wiki-baúl, y decidí probar más suerte en Fanfiction. Le hice apenas algunos cambios, por lo demás está tal cual la escribí en su momento

Dejen su review, a ver qué les parece, y no se preocupen por la extensión, que se alargará conforme avancemos en la historia.

Les deseo buenas noches.


	2. Chapter 2

**2**

"Debería hablar, en primer lugar, de los principales involucrados en esta historia.

Primero que nada, tenemos a Lilyan, una joven potranca que se dedicaba al tejido y la costurería. Tenía una tienda llena de innovadoras prendas, manteles y cosas así, tejidas a casco, con algún que otro detalle en tela y lentejuelas. Hacía cosas realmente bonitas. Era de color rosa pálido, con una crin púrpura. Su cutie mark eran dos agujas entrelazadas con hilo. Era muy bella, dócil, algo influenciable quizá, pero con el corazón puro como agua de manatial. A veces yo lamentaba que fuéramos parientes. A pesar de no tener una buena condición económica, era una gran luchadora. Y lo fue hasta el final.

Pues bien, ella estaba enamorada de un unicornio llamado Gary Osbourne. Le gustaba no sólo la magia, sino también el entrenamiento físico. Aspiraba a ser un gran soldado de la Guardia Real de Celestia. Tal vez no sólo un soldado, sino el capitán. Era un potro guapo, al decir de las potrancas del pueblo. Su pelaje era de color ocre, y su crin de color marrón como la tierra, siempre bien peinada y prolija. Cualquiera que lo veía a simple vista podría creer que era engreído, pero eso no es cierto. Tenía alma de héroe, y una disposición a servir a la sociedad como no se viera en muchos otros. A pesar de pertencer a cierta alcurnia, era noble y modesto. Su trato era afable con todos los ponys por igual. Era querido por todos. Llegó a ser un gran amigo mío.

Lástima que tuve que matarlo.

Por otro lado, estoy yo. El primo de Lilyan. Confieso que sentía un cierto cariño por ella. Jugábamos juntos en el patio de mi casa, y crecimos casi juntos. Al principio, respecto de Gary, era claro que yo sentía celos de él y que no me fiaba. Creía que era un hipócrita con dos caras. No confiaba en él. Cuando supe que le gustaba a Lilyan, no me sorprendió mucho. Todas morían por Gary. Uf, qué ironía. Ahora, cuando me enteré de que Gary le había propuesto el noviazgo a Lilyan, sentí dos cosas: una, que nada bueno vendría de eso, dos, que tal vez yo estuviera equivocado. Escuché en el pueblo que se veía desde las nubes que a Gary le gustaba Lilyan, si a veces pasaba por su tienda sin motivo alguno, y se la quedaba mirando con cara de borrego.

Bueno, la razón por la que acabé convirtiéndome en su amigo fue por qué decidí acercarme a él para vigilarlo. Temía que hiciera sufrir a Lilyan. Aunque luego comprobé que era muy feliz. Su no demasiado largo noviazgo con Gary Osbourne fue la etapa más feliz de su vida, creo yo. Era un amor auténtico, que según como lo analizaras, rayaba en la locura. Un amor capaz de hacer locuras, como resucitar a un muerto.


	3. Chapter 3

**3**

"Bueno, como dije, al principio no me fiaba de Gary. Él siempre me trataba de forma amable cuando me veía, apun cuando yo me mostraba hostil.

Yo estaba con Lilyan el día en que entró en la tienda, se acercó tímidamente y se animó a invitarla a salir. Eso no me agradó para nada, pero sólo por mi prima, tuve que mostrarme alegre cuando me contó la noticia, porque yo estaba en la trastienda, ordenando hilos. Por eso, me decidí a espiarlo. Acepté su amistad al día siguiente de su cita con Lilyan, sólo para poder estar lo suficientemente cerca suyo para vigilarlo, para asegurarme de que no estuviera haciéndose el langa por ahí. Quería asegurarme de que no había nadie más en su mente además de Lilyan. Y en efecto, comprobé que sus sentimientos eran reales.

Poco a poco fui dejando de lado mis sentimientos negativos y en cuestión de tiempo, consideraba a Gary un hermano. Las cosas marchaban bien. Lo habían aceptado en el regimiento y se había convertido en un diamante en bruto.

A veces las demás potrancas miraban a Lilyan con cierta envidia, pero por nada del mundo eran malas con ella. Le hacían todo tipo de interrogatorios, hasta tal punto que ella tenía que esconderse de sus amigas. Ella era feliz, y todos estábamos felices por ella.

Rarity: Ah, qué hermoso...

Rainbow: Shhh, Rarity, no interrumpas. ¿Cuándo llegamos a la parte aterradora?

Twilight: Rainbow!

Dobbs: Paciencia, que no van a entender algunas cosas si no se las explico primero.

"Esto se está volviendo aburrido" pensó Rainbow Dash, cruzada de cascos"

Dobbs: Así que me hice amigo de Gary, y las cosas marchaban bien. A partir de aquí voy a tener que hacer un esfuerzo por contar las cosas con claridad. Applejack, ¿tienen algo de sidra por ahí? Estoy con algo de sed.

Granny Smith: Por supuesto, viejo amigo-se adelantó la abuela- Hay algunas en aquella caja, Aj.

Applejack buscó en la caja y le pasó a Dobbs una botella de sidra envasada.

Applejack. Cortesía de la familia Apple. Por cierto, Granny Smith, ¿tú recuerdas algo de esto?

Granny Smith: Oh, sí, pero es muy difícil de contar. Mi viejo amigo Dobbs seguramente podrá hacerlo.

Dobbs: Gracias, Granny. ¿Alguna pregunta, antes de que alguien me vuelva a interrumpir?- el viejo bebió de la sidra.

Ante el silencio general, Dobbs reanudó su relato.

"Una mañana de invierno, se le informó por carta a Gary Osbourne que debía unirse a las tropas reales de inmediato, dada la inminencia de una batalla contra un grupo de criaturas rebeldes. Partió ese mismo día, después del almuerzo, y todo el pueblo se había reunido a despedirlo en la estación de tren. Abrazó por un largo rato a Lilyan, y le dedicó algunas palabras dulces y la promesa de que al volver, se casarían, y abandonaría el ejército. Lilyan, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y la voz quebrada, le prometió a su vez que lo esperaría y le escribiría, y que no necesitaba abandonar el ejército por ella, ya que pertenecer al ejército era su sueño, y se había hecho realidad. Fue una despedida triste. La espera también. Pero más triste fue la misiva que nos llegó dos días antes del solsticio de verano. Una noticia que enloqueció completamente a Lilyan.


End file.
